


Monopoly

by ShyFicWriter



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Competition, Competitive GOTG, Competitive Kraglin Obfonteri, Competitive Peter Quill, Competitive Yondu, Games, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader roping Kraglin, Yondu and Peter into a board game and it getting extremely competitive.
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789423
Kudos: 4





	Monopoly

“Pleeeaaase??”

“No.” Yondu said curtly. He wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t in the mood for games.

You made a pouty face, holding up the board game. “Pretty please??? It’ll be fun!”   
Earlier Gamora had warned you against playing that board game with the guys, but you were determined nonetheless. Really, what was the worst that could happen? You had been trying to convince them for half an hour now, and you weren’t going to give up.

Kraglin looked at you with pity towards your puppy-dog eyes. With a groan he said, “Well, it’s not like we have anything else better to do. One game won’t kill us. Right?” 

Peter looked hesitant but nodded in agreement. They knew you were bored out of your mind with this quarantine. One game couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe it would be fun.  
Two down, one to go. You intensified your puppy dog eyes toward the Ravager captain. 

Yondu may have been a hard-ass, but he could never resist your puppy-dog eyes. Reluctantly he also gave in. “Ugh, fine then.” He had never played this game before, but if it was gonna keep you happy, then so be it.

“Yay!” You jumped with excitement, hugging the board to your chest before setting about to lay the game out on the table as the guys took their seats.

As you laid out all the pieces Yondu picked one up and eyed it suspiciously. “How do ya play this board game anyhow?”

“It’s easy!” you chirped, and went about explaining the game to him. You knew this was going to be a blast.

***  
*One hour later*

You stood in the aftermath as the three angry men all stormed off in different directions. Peter had a black eye, Kraglin was rubbing his back tenderly, and Yondu was now sporting a slight limp.

The chairs were scattered everywhere, one was now missing a leg, probably happened when it was cracked over Yondu’s own leg.   
Game pieces littered floor, and you were certain that you’d never find them all again. Not that it mattered, seeing as you couldn’t find the other half of the game board either.   
The table lay cracked in half on the floor. How they had managed that, you’d never know, and you had seen it happen with your own eyes when Peter and Yondu pile drove Kraglin into it. Was that before or after Yondu gave Peter the black eye? You couldn’t remember. It was all a blur.  
You knelt to pick up a piece of the board by your feet in startled awe as your fingers brushed over the torn edges. 

So this was why Gamora had warned you against playing monopoly with the guys.


End file.
